thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Twinsense and Sensibility
"Twinsense and Sensibility" is the 4th episode in Season One of The Lying Game, airing September 5th, 2011 - and the 4th episode overall. Plot The episode starts with Emma out for a run at night. Emma is stalked by a car and panics only for it to be Sutton’s godfather, Alec Rybak. Alec knows it’s not Sutton, that it’s her twin sister, Emma. Emma doesn’t know that Alec has blown her secret identity as Sutton's twin. Alec gives her a ride home and then talks with Sutton’s dad. Alec is checking that Ted is keeping the lies straight about Sutton’s birth mother. We found out that it was Alec that started this lie to cover up Ted’s mistake, whatever that mistake was. Clearly they both have a lot to lose if the truth comes out. Alec explains that the last thing they need is Sutton snooping around LA, which is strange since he already knows that Sutton is in LA and Emma is in the Mercer house. Emma tells Sutton she doesn’t trust Alec but Sutton disagrees with her. Sutton’s too busy feeling sorry for herself that she’s missing her life. She’s not missing her parents or her little sister. She’s missing her besties Mads and Char. Sutton asks Emma to remember her childhood while her and Thayer go off to Fillmore, California because of details in the picture she has of their birth mother. Sutton is keeping Thayer a secret from Ethan and Emma. Emma has a nightmare about being unable to breathe and finds out Sutton has had the same nightmare her whole life. Since this never happened to Sutton it must have happened to Emma and Sutton has the dream because they are twins. The terms Twin Tuition and Twinsense are mentioned at this point. Laurel goes on a date with Justin to a restaurant. Justin accidently tips a musician $50 and Laurel has to pay for dinner. As they are leaving Char and Mads are coming in. Char gets upset because she called "dibs" on Justin. Ethan has to go to court for the theft of Sutton’s laptop. Because of his previous rap sheet, the judge decides to try him as an adult and he has a high chance of going to jail. Mr. and Mrs. Mercer don’t want Sutton to see Ethan anymore. Emma asks Ted if he’s never made a mistake in his life before. He doesn’t really answer the question and Emma starts to suspect Ted knows more about their birth mother than he is letting on. Emma talks to Alec about getting him to help Ethan but he refuses saying Ethan needs a life lesson. So instead Laurel steps up to the plate and shocks Emma by saying she staged the break in and stole Sutton’s laptop. She explains she was the jealous sibling and always felt second. Ethan is no longer suspended from school and gets his job back at the club. All charges are cleared and nothing happens to Laurel. Emma and Laurel hug and although Laurel is grounded she is just happy that Sutton got her Justin. And Laurel knows her parents are easy and will feel guilty in a week and back off. Laurel apologizes to Ethan and Emma spends some time with Ethan trying to figure out her nightmare. Emma realizes the dream is about a fire. Sutton starts to look for a house that burned down and finds it. She shows Emma the house through her cell phone and Emma starts to remember things like where her crib was and that there was a swing in the doorway. Emma remembers stars and Sutton finds a painting on the ceiling of stars and galaxies. It’s signed Annie Hobbs, so that must be their mother's name. Sutton calls Emma on the laptop only for Laurel to answer it. Emma almost walks into the room but stops just in time. Sutton lies and says she was just calling Ethan to tell him she was running late. Laurel buys it and leaves the love birds alone to talk. Laurel doesn't seem to notice that Sutton has different clothes on. Emma freaks out and tells Sutton to come home and find the answers she needs here. Emma knows Ted is hiding something. Sutton wants to find out about their birth mother and nothing will stop her. After the call, Emma and Ethan are alone in Sutton’s bedroom. Emma is worried the Mercers will kick her out when Sutton comes back. Emma and Ethan hug. Mads is still hot for teacher. Nisha comes into the ballet studio to improve her footwork for tennis. Eduardo gives Nisha a one-on-one lesson and she notices Mads' behaviour around Eduardo. Mads comes back later and tries to seduce Eduardo. Nisha secretly takes pictures of the whole scandal. Eduardo tells Mads it’s not happening and walks away. Nisha sees the divide happening between Char, Sutton and Mads. She tries to split them up more by telling Char about Mads' affair with Eduardo. Char confronts Mads, who lies and says she’s been having a relationship with him for 6 months. Alec and Ted keep talking about this one mistake that Ted made all those years ago. Alec cleared it up and that’s been his job for all these years. The episode ends on a cliffhanger. Ted returns home from work and Emma had taken a message for him. When he looks at the message he tells his wife he has to go back to the office but he really meets Alec in a dark car park. Emma doodled the name Annie all over the notepad. Now Ted knows Sutton knows about Annie Hobbs. Alec says he will deal with it. Also see Gallery:Twinsense and Sensibility Notes *In this episode Alec said that the separation of Emma and Sutton was Ted's fault. *Sutton always had a dream that she is trapped and drowning and she couldn't breathe when she was a kid and now Emma was dreaming it too. *Nisha took pictures of Mads and Eduardo and then told Char that Mads was hiding her affair with her ballet teacher. *Sutton and Emma's birth mother's name is Annie Hobbs. *Sutton was jealous of Emma because she didn't live with her mom like Emma did. *Emma learns that Nisha and Sutton used to be friends. *Laurel lied about stealing the laptop; she just wanted to help Sutton and Ethan because Sutton (actually Emma) helped her with Justin. *Emma finds out that 14 years ago she was in a fire with her birth mother. Title *'Sense and Sensibility' is a book by Jane Austen. In this episode Sutton and Emma discover they've been having the same dreams, thus Twinsense is 'invented'. Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker *Alexandra Chando as Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Kirsten Prout as Charlotte Chamberlin *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Sharon Pierre-Louis as Nisha Randall *Randy Wayne as Justin Miller *Rick Malambri as Eduardo Diaz *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse Guest Cast *Hadley Eure as Alicia Diaz Memorable Quotes : Nisha: Sutton keeps a journal. Or are you updating your enemies list? : Laurel to Ted about Justin: We haven't even had our first date and you're already hitting on him! : Laurel: And the Oscar goes to Laurel for the Sutton story. : Ted about Justin: He is a fine golfer... find out his handicap. : Ted: You make one mistake, you make up for it the rest of your life. : Emma: This isn't a story by Dickens, it's LA in the mid-90s. : Emma to Sutton: You lived a life worth remembering. : Thayer to Sutton: Have no fear, I shall remain your dirty little secret. Featured Music *"The One" by Alex & Sam *"Be With You" by Taxi Doll *"Not The Sun" by Forrest Fulmer *"Follow It Home" by The States *"New Feeling" by Alphabet Botanical *"Forget Me Now" by Marisa Cristina *"Dayz Go By" by Ellie Lawson *"Slow" by Andy Grammer (Ethan and Emma at the overlook, trying to remember Emma's childhood) *"Castillo" by Extreme Music *"Maria Elena" by 5Alarm Music *"Sleeping Beauty, Op. 66 (A) Entrée" by Tchaikovsky Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Series